Reflejos de tres personalidades
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Tres reflejos de tres personalidades diferentes. La envidia de Jane, la fuerza de Alec y la Valentía de Renesmee. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Estaciones y Emociones" del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo".
1. Lo que ella no

**Reflejos de tres personalidades **

**Por **_**Nochedeinivierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Estaciones y Emociones" del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo"._

**Estación:** Primavera.

**Personaje:** Jane Vulturi.

**Emoción:** Envidia.

* * *

**I **

**Jane Vulturi**

_Lo que ella no_

Su madre la ha llevado al mercado durante esa radiante mañana de primavera.

—Hace años que no se ha visto una primavera tan generosa —escucha que su madre habla con la mujer de rostro redondo que atiende el puesto de cerámicas—. Las flores no van a tardar en florecer.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! —exclama la mujer del puesto mientras le enseña las nuevas cerámicas que ha conseguido—. Las abejas son insectos insoportables y el polen de las flores hace que quede con un sapo rojo.

— ¿Más de lo que ya estás? —pregunta Jane con ironía mientras rueda los ojos aburrida.

Su madre la aprieta la mano con tanta fuerza que por un momento cree que los huesos se le van a escurrir a través de la piel. Jane termina soltando y se aleja tan rápido de su madre que se lleva una de las cerámicas por delante.

— ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado, niña? —escucha que la señora grita cuando uno de sus jarrones se cae al suelo pero Jane ya está demasiado lejos como para que pueda atraparla.

—Al cabo que ni siquiera las haces tú —contesta y seguidamente le enseña la lengua a la mujer que tiene el rostro congestionado por la ira.

Su madre no se gasta en gritarle o intentar convencerla para que regrese a su lado y Jane piensa que se va a alegrar de estar unos minutos sin su presencia. Ella sabe que su madre la detesta y de no ser así, no le obligaría a ir a ella y a su hermano, a esas sesiones de exorcismo con el sacerdote de la iglesia que queda cerca de su casa. Cuando su madre le dijo que la acompañaría al mercado, Jane se sorprendió aunque sin mostrarlo abiertamente y lo que más le molestó fue que su hermano Alec no pudiera acompañarlas.

El mercado le resulta muy aburrido sin su hermano gemelo y extraña correr por entre los puestos de la mano de él como solían hacer cada vez que iban al mercado. Ahora su madre no los deja salir en absoluto y si lo hace, siempre los separa.

Jane solamente puede tener solamente seis años pero entiende mucho más de lo que su madre cree. No le resulta muy difícil llegar hasta el puesto del mercado que realmente le interesa. Es un puesto bastante pequeño que se forma a partir de cuatro palos de madera y una tela anaranjada que tiene bastantes agujeros, aunque el dueño del puesto ha colocado flores para cubrirlos.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta una de esas? —pregunta Jane mientras señala la pequeña diadema que está ubicada en la esquina.

—Una moneda de cobre —responde el dueño—. La diadema cuesta una moneda de cobre y dudo que tengas una moneda de cobre. Así que regresa con tu madre que seguro te has escapado y debe estarte buscando.

Jane siente que sus ojos están brillantes por las lágrimas de impotencia que empujan por salir y cuando su mirada enojada se clava en los ojos del hombre, este comienza a sentir un profundo dolor que le atraviesa el pecho como el filo de un cuchillo.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —grita el hombre y hace un además con la mano para alejarla—. Vete a donde perteneces, demonio encarnado.

La niña frunce el ceño pero termina alejándose del puesto mientras continúa observando la diadema que tanto le ha gustado. Sabe que ese pedazo de hierro en forma circular que está adornado con pequeños detalles de madera pintada, no vale la moneda de cobre ni nada parecido pero a Jane le gusta y no le importa que termine deshaciéndose a la mañana siguiente; quiere tenerla.

— ¡Quiero esa diadema! —escucha que una niña de cabello negro como la noche comienza a gritar mientras que tira de su padre para llegar al puesto—. ¿Me la compras, padre?

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —le pregunta el hombre al dueño del cuesto y le responde que cuesta una moneda de cobre—. Aquí tiene.

El dueño del puesto, agarra la diadema y la coloca con una pequeña reverencia sobre la cabeza de la niña.

—Una diadema digna de una princesa —dice el padre.

Jane siente envidia en ese momento y no sabe si es porque esa niña ha conseguido la diadema que ella quiere o por la forma en que su padre le habla, probablemente sea por la primera razón.


	2. Cuando de su hermana se trata

**Reflejos de tres personalidades **

**Por **_**Nochedeinivierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Estaciones y Emociones" del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo"._

**Estación:** Primavera.

**Personaje:** Alec Vulturi.

**Emoción:** Fuerza.

* * *

**II **

**Alec Vulturi**

_Cuando de su hermana se trata_

Su madre ha llegado con un enorme ramo de flores de la casa de la vecina y Alec arruga la nariz cuando sus fosas nasales son invadidas por el penetrante aroma de las flores.

— ¿No son preciosas? —pregunta la mujer en voz alta y él sabe que la pregunta no va dirigida a nadie en particular.

—Detesto la primavera —asegura Alec y con la mirada parece desafiar a su madre quien siempre ha disfrutado de la estación—. Es mejor el frío y la nieve de invierno, no las flores y el canto molesto de las aves.

La mujer sigue en dirección a la cocina sin prestarle el mínimo de atención y Alec se pone de pie para seguirla.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Jane? —pregunta extrañado de no haber visto a su hermana gemela durante la mayor parte del día, Alec pensó que su madre la había llevado con ella cuando salió pero ahora que Jane no está con ella, se ha dado cuenta de su equivocación—. ¿Dónde está Jane?

—No es necesario que me hables de ese modo, muchacho mal educado —responde la mujer con los ojos entornados—. Tampoco necesitas repetir las cosas, entiendo bien la primera vez.

Ella no pronuncia ni una sola palabra más y vuelve a preocuparse por preparar la cena de esa noche. Alec aprieta sus manos con fuerza tratando de contener la impaciencia que le invade cada vez que intenta dialogar con su madre.

—Si no necesitas que lo pregunte dos veces, responde a la primera vez.

Su madre avanza a pasos rápidos en su dirección y su palma trata de chocar contra el rostro de Alec pero el chico sostiene su muñeca antes que llegue al objetivo. Los ojos de su madre brillan de furia y él esboza una sonrisa sarcástica como respuesta.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, muchacho? —pregunta mientras se suelta de su agarre.

—Te he hecho una pregunta y no la has respondido —le recuerda Alec y a su madre le da la impresión que está hablando con un chico de más edad de la que realmente tiene—. No tengo razón alguna para responder cualquiera de tus preguntas.

— ¡Soy tu madre y debes respetarme como tal! —exclama la mujer que ya ha perdido completamente la paciencia.

—No voy a preguntarlo nuevamente, así que procura responderme —le advierte con las pupilas completamente dilatadas—. ¿Dónde está Jane?

—La he llevado lejos de ti —contesta ella.

Alec la sujeta con fuerza por los hombres y los pies de la mujer no llegan a tocar el suelo. A ella le duele la zona por donde la tiene sujeta pero aún más le duele la fuerza sobrenatural que comienza a presionarle el cerebro y poco a poco comienza a robarle la visión.

— ¿Dónde está Jane? —repite Alec en un murmuro que hace que su piel se erice de miedo.

Ante sus ojos tiene solamente un manto negro que le impide ver algo más y ya no siente las manos de su hijo clavadas en sus hombros, ya no siente absolutamente nada.

—En el sótano —dice ella con un susurro apenas audible—. Está en el sótano.

—No costaba tanto, ¿verdad? —Alec utiliza ironía y después de unos segundos, suelta a su madre y la visión le regresa de golpe como si algo le golpeara los ojos de forma brusca.

Alec se dirige rápidamente hacía el sótano y cuando rompe el candado que mantiene a su hermana prisionera, sabe que va a tener duras consecuencias como convertirse en prisionero con ella, pero no le importa porque su hermana vale eso y mucho más.

—Jane, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Tengo hambre, Alec. Tengo mucha hambre y me duele el cuerpo.


	3. Lo que es tener valentía

**Reflejos de tres personalidades **

**Por **_**Nochedeinivierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Estaciones y Emociones" del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo"._

**Estación:** Primavera.

**Personaje:** Renesmee Cullen.

**Emoción:** Valentía.

* * *

**III**

**Renesmee Cullen**

_Lo que es tener valentía_

Renesmee Cullen detesta la primavera porque la llegada de esa estación significa una sola cosa: los examines finales del instituto. Nessie sabe que en otros países los exámenes finales son en otoño pero en Canadá, el país donde su familia se ha trasladado, son en primavera y ella detesta que tenga que pasar todos los meses de primavera, estudiando para los dichosos exámenes.

— ¿Por qué no abandonas el instituto? —le sugirió Jacob la semana anterior cuando ella mencionó que debía comenzar a estudiar y que por dicha razón debían disminuir sus salidas—. Tienes la eternidad para estudiar, no es como que fueras a desperdiciar un año de tu vida si pierdes esos examines.

Nessie lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, le respondió:

—No voy a tener este aspecto para siempre y cuando tenga la apariencia de una mujer de treinta años, dudo que me dejen asistir al instituto.

Renesmee sabe que hay programas para aquellas personas que han repetido y quieren terminar sus estudios pero quería dejar a Jacob desconcertado.

Ahora se encuentra en su habitación, sentada junto al pequeño escritorio de madera mientras organiza todos los libros de los cuales asoman papeles de colores que marcan las páginas a estudiar. Nessie observa la portada del libro de francés, una mujer físicamente perfecta que está adelante del Arco del Triunfo, y lo corre hacía un costado, quiere dejar aquel libro para el final.

La puerta de su habitación se abre con un leve chirrido y Renesmee alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su tía Alice.

— ¿Sigues estudiando? —pregunta ella con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Seguir estudiando? —repite ella con la misma sonrisa—. Recién he comenzado y me queda mucho por delante.

Alice parece no escuchar sus palabras y avanza en dirección a ella.

—Voy a ir de compras, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas a elegir algún vestido de la nueva colección de Dolce & Gabbana?

Renesmee rueda los ojos con cansancio y curva sus labios en una sonrisa aún mayor.

—Tienes una obsesión con los vestidos de Dolce & Gabbana.

— ¡Yo no tengo una obsesión con los vestidos de Dolce & Gabbana! —exclama Alice sorprendida y Nessie la observa con una ceja encarnada—. La mayoría de mis vestidos no son de... Quizás tengas razón. La cuestión es que necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial.

Renesmee levanta uno de los libros y le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Tengo que estudiar, ¿recuerdas?

—Por favor —ruega su tía—. Solamente serán unos momentos.

Nessie ha escuchado esas palabras tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Además sabe que unos momentos se convierten en la mitad del día. Renesmee se pone de pie y se prepara para contestarle a Alice:

—Perdona que lo diga de esta forma tan brusca pero no me interesa nada relacionado a la moda y podrías pedirle a la tía Rosalie que te acompañe, yo tengo que estudiar.

Alice la observa perpleja por unos segundos y la señala peligrosamente con el dedo índice.

— ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que no te interesa la moda cuando sabes perfectamente que a tu tía le encanta la moda?

Renesmee sabe que acaba de cavar su propia tumba y que se puede ir olvidando de estudiar tranquilamente para sus exámenes.

Decirle a su tía Alice que no le gusta la moda es tener verdadera valentía y si alguien dice lo contrario es porque no conocen a Alice Cullen.


End file.
